Peticiones
by karo aoi chan
Summary: (ItaHina) (lemon) Y es que, después de tres semanas sin verlo es más que lógico que una pareja de recién casados quisieran tener tiempo para ellos. Pero no, en lugar de estar revolcándose con su marido en cada rincón, superficie o pares de su casa se encontraba entre platos de ensaladas, sopas y pescado, en el gran y lujoso comedor de su suegra...


hola!

en primer lugar, disculpen la tardanza, no daré excusas. como prometí, este es otro regalo parta mi sempai Nabiky, y también para todas las que me han agregado como una de sus autoras favoritas. o/o, XD

**los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su dueño, Masashi kishimoto**. las prevenciones que les pongo a hacer si son propiedad de mi mente cochambrosa, pero esta bien.

**advertencia**; a partir de este punto lea bajo su propia responsabilidad y riesgo, contiene una escena de sexo un tanto atrevida, también un lenguaje un tantito atrevido. espero no ofender la sensibilidad de nadie, y si es así... valor.

Peticiones

Hinata estaba furiosa con Itachi. El acababa de llegar de un viaje de tres semana y sin consultarlo con ella había aceptada una invitación para cenar en casa de sus padres. Sin contar con que ella podía tener planes para ellos. Y es que, después de tres semanas sin verlo es más que lógico que una pareja de recién casados quisieran tener tiempo para ellos. Pero no, en lugar de estar revolcándose con su marido en cada rincón, superficie o pares de su casa se encontraba entre platos de ensaladas, sopas y pescado, en el gran y lujoso comedor de su suegra.

Frente a ella estaba sentada su cuñada, Ino junto a su esposo Sai, el primo de su marido. Itachi estaba sentado a su derecha, le había cedido su puesto en la mesa para que su suegra siguiera diciéndole lo que sea que le estaba contando en esos momento. Junto a su marido estaba el rubio más ruidoso del mundo. El doncel era el esposo de Sasuke, lucia su linda barriguita de siete meses de embarazo. Junto a el, como siempre, estaba su azabache esposo, platicando con el abogado de la familia, Kakashi.

Hinata lo único que quería era tener el miembro de su marido tan adentro de su caliente ser como fuera posible. Quería besos húmedos, fluidos calientes, quería su boca en su.. .

-Hinata querida, te encuentras bien? Estas ruborizada..

La voz por lo general suave de Mikoto, ahora le resultaba insoportable, la trajo de vuelta de sus putas fantasías, la pregunta le pareció tediosa, al igual que la voz de su suegra, ya que sus oídos solo querían oír jadeos y gemidos de placer.

-Disculpa me estaba corrie… etto, que me decía Mikoto-san?

Horrorizada Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir, gracias al cielo que se contuvo a tiempo. Aunque de todas manera entendieron la palabra a medias. Vio como la cara de su suegra adquiría un lindo rubor, la mesa quedo en silencio, su cuñada la miraba con una sonrisa traviesa y su marido, la mirada con intensidad.

-lo siento, es que estoy un poco cansada, que me decías Mikoto-San? -su suegra retomo su charla sobre no se sabe que tontería que a Hinata la traía sin cuidado.

Por lo general, Hinata era muy tímida y amable, pero cuando tenía a cuesta tres semanas de abstinencia y ni siquiera cuatro meses de matrimonio, era más que lógico que toda su timidez se fuera por el desagüe.

Cuando se caso con Itachi, un hombre de experiencia entre las sabanas, todos esperaban que la tímida Hinata muriera de vergüenza ante un hombre desnudo. Lo que no sabían es que detrás de esa joven recatada y tímida se escondía una fiera dispuesta a salir al menor roce de su marido. Si bien era virgen cuando se casaron, es mas cierto aun que después de la primera e incomoda vez, se desato la pasión en ella, y a la fecha no tenia ningún problema en amarrar a su esposo a la cama, hacerle un stepteas y cabalgarlo hasta que ambos estuvieran más que satisfecho.

Distraídamente Hinata bajo la mano de la mesa y la puso en el muslo de Itachi, que estaba a su derecha, sintió como el se tensaba un momento por el inesperado contacto para luego relajarse y continuar con la conversación que mantenía con su hermano. Hinata decidió que ella no seria la única que sufriría. Poco a poco comenzó a acariciar su muslo de Itachi por sobre la tela, y fue subiendo hasta dar con el entrepiernas de su marido, ella casi ronronea cuando amoldo el paquete de su marido. Sabia como animar a su ´´amiguito´´ que ya estaba despertando, mientras sonreía a su suegra por encima de la mesa, por debajo hacia diabluras.

Se concentro en Itachi, con movimientos circulares encontró el glande a través de la tela del pantalón, y decidió acariciarlo más. Por su parte, Itachi mantenía un semblante de lo más normal, manteniendo la conversación con su hermano, aunque ya no hablaba tanto, solo asentía con la cabeza. Era un hombre formidable a de más de apuesto. Hinata amaba su resistencia en la cama, podían hacer el amor durante horas y follar durante mas horas todavía y su hombre siempre le respondía con pasión.

Hinata prosiguió con su tortura. Con movimientos circulares masajeaba el miembro ya duro de Itachi. Ella misma ya estaba excitada. Podía sentir como su vientre se calentaba y su ropa interior se humedecía. Guiada por el deseo, decidió ir mas lejos, con pericia bajo la cremallera de Itachi, sabía que no podía hacer movimientos bruscos pero eso no era impedimento para seguir el juego. Con cuidado, introdujo un dedo dentro de los bóxers de su marido, localizo esa punta de forma roma que de seguro estaba tersa y sonrosada en ese instante, paso su dedo en forma circular alrededor del orifico de salida de su esposo, y noto como una gota de excitación humedecía su dedo.

Hinata ya estaba caliente. Cuando se decidió a ir más lejos, Itachi bajo la mano también de la mesa y la sujeto por la muñeca. Con cuidado y mucho disimulo el saco de su ropa interior. Hinata decidió encarar a su marido y cuando lo miro a los ojos vio que Itachi no era tan impasible. Los ojos negros de su esposo estaban llenos de deseo, llenos de promesas de gemidos, la miraba con una especie de advertencia como diciendo, ´´ ya veras lo que te espera´´ . Sin pensarlo dos veces, y ante esa promesa Hinata se disculpo con su suegra y se levanto de la mesa.

Fue al cuarto de baño mas alejado del comedor confiada en que Itachi la seguiría, más bien sabia que lo haría. Era tanto su deseo que con solo imaginarse lo que pasaría en ese baño se humedeció más.

Entro en el baño, era espacioso. No era el tradicional baño japonés, era más de estilo americano, son una pequeña encimera entre el lavamanos y un pequeño armario de toallas. Al frente del armario estaba el retrete y junto al retrete en toda la pared opuesta al lavamanos había un espejo de cuerpo completo. Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, por un momento sintió su característica timidez, pero esta se evaporo cuando a lo lejos escucho como se levantaban de una silla. Cero la puerta y se sentó sobre la encimera, traía puesto un hermoso vestido veraniego de tirantes anchos, en colores violeta y verde, muy lindo, se bajo los tirantes del vestido dejando sus grandes pechos, que eran contenidos por un sujetador de encajes negro, al descubierto. Se quito sus bragas negras de encaje y subió las piernas a la encimera de una manera que quedaba totalmente expuesta, totalmente abierta para recibirlo.

Frente a ella estaba el espejo que le devolvió su reflejo. No pudo evitar contemplarse, primero sus vio sus sandalias de tacón bajo apoyada en la encimera, vio sus piernas abiertas, vio su sexo húmedo y brillante en espera, su vestido quedaba arrugado en su cintura, mas arriba estaban sus senos, turgentes, prisioneros del encaje, tenia los pezones ya erectos haciendo presión al delicado material, su cabello negro-azul era una cortina a su espalda, que le daba un toque delicado, estaba ruborizada por el deseo y el anhelo de su marido.

Por pura curiosidad, paso su mano por unos de su pechos y se dio cuenta de lo sensible que estaban, apretó uno de sus pezones y sintió como una descarga bajaba hasta su vientre, sin poder apartar la vista del espejo, bajo su mano hasta su sexo y se sorprendió de lo caliente que estaba, lo sentía palpitar. Escucho un ligero ruido en la puerta y alzo la vista. Itachi la estaba mirando con los ojos llameante de deseo. Cerró la puerta con seguro y se puso frente a frente a Hinata.

Con voz ronca y profunda le dijo;

-a si que… -subió las manos por las piernas de su esposa -¿que es lo que quieres Hinata?

Ella respondió sin titubeos, se pasó la mano por su sexo sabiendo que Itachi seguía el movimiento, y dijo;

-quiero a mi marido a-aquí, -la voz de Hinata era entrecortada, estaba un poco agitada por la pasión- con la boca, c-con las manos y con ese potente miembro dentro de mí. Como quieras, solo quiero que me tomes ahora.

No hubieron mas palabras, con una sonrisa de lo mas sexy, Itachi se arrodillo el en suelo y enterró la cara en la palpitante vagina de Hinata, tal como espera, ella soltó un pequeño grito con el primer contacto de su lengua en ese capullo de placer.

Era el momento del jugar.

La encimera estaba a la altura perfecta para él hacer lo que quería con su esposa. Hundió la lengua en la entrada de la vagina, y bebió con fruición los fluidos del agitado cuerpo de su esposa. Mientras que con la lengua entraba y salía del cuerpo de Hinata, subió una mano y localizo el clítoris palpitante le dio un ligero pellizco, Hinata volvió a gritar de puro place. Itachi sonrió de nuevo y volvió a atormentarla. Cambio su objetivo, sus labios volvieron al lugar que antes atormentaba su mano, y se dedico a chupo el clítoris de Hinata de una manera delicada, estimulando cada terminación nerviosa. Su lengua salia a jugar con el capullo de la peliazul, se pasaba por encima de èl, recorría los labios hinchados y volvía para disfrutar de ese delicado centro de placer.

Hinata estaba en el paraíso, no podía resistir mas, se estaba volviendo loca de placer. Y como si fuera poco el hecho de tener a su marido devorando su sexo hincado frente a ella, el espejo le devolvía con total nitidez toda la escena. Itachi era un hombre imponente, no solo por su físico, sino por todo su ser. Y tenerlo así, frente a ella, con la cabeza enterrada entre sus piernas totalmente te abiertas, con ese espeso y oscuro cabello cayendo en su espalda, ligeramente sujeto, dándole un toco salvaje a su imponente imagen, era el sueño de cualquier mujer.

-It …. Aaahhh Itachi…..aa …, ya casi, por fa-favor…ahh…joder! - los gemidos de Hinata no podían acallarse – q-quiero ….ahaaaaa ummm…-Hinata quería liberarse. Sentía como se agitaba su cuerpo, sabia que estaba llegando al orgasmo, pero le faltaba algo solo algo más para dejarse ir.

Itachi conocía a su esposa, no por nada se habían pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo junto follando como conejos en celo.

Sin dejar de torturar su clítoris con su boca introdujo un dedo en la estrecha cavidad.

-aaahhhh, Itachi!…..ahhh! -vio como su esposa cerraba los ojos mientras ese grito salía desde el fondo de su garganta. Disfruto viendo como el orgasmo le hacia ruborizar mas, vio como su cuerpo era sacudido por pequeños espasmos. Su vagina adquirió un color coral intenso. Era todo un espectáculo para el, que solo provocaba que su miembro se endureciera mas.

Itachi se puso en pie, y miro a Hinata, que aun temblaba, y sin aviso, ni palabras agacho la cabeza y capturo uno de los pezones de su esposa a través del encaje y lo chupo mientras con la otra mano introducía dos dedos en la candente cueva de Hinata, la escucho gemir, mientras movía los dedo dentro de ella. Itachi jugo con los pezones erectos de Hinata, alternando entre uno y otro, aun sin liberarlos del sujetador.

Seguía moviendo sus dedos dentro del cuerpo de Hinata de una manera pausada, aprovechándose del reciente orgasmo estaba más que receptiva a cualquier caricia.

Hinata estaba desbordada. Mientras su marido la masturbaba, y jugaba con sus pezones, ella enredo las manos en ese largo cabello y vio todo desde el espejo. Tenia a sensación de que eran otras personas y que ella era una espectadora del mejor espectáculo del mundo. Era algo único, intimo, morboso, ardiente.

Ya no podía con tanto place. Pero sabía que su esposo solo había comenzado.

Itachi siguió con su tortura hasta que sintió que Hinata comenzaba a temblar de nuevo, en ese momento se dijo que ya era el momento de entrar a jugar. Retiro los dedo de la húmeda y calienta cavidad, no sin ganarse un quejido de protesta por parte de su ojiperla, dejo de torturar los pezones de su esposa y se lamio los dedos que estaban húmedos de los fluidos de de ella.

-ummmm, delicioso. –dijo mientras saboreaba los dedos. –Pero creo que te falta algo mas- mirándola a los ojos, desabrocho sus pantalones y los dejo caer junto a sus bóxers. Hinata no pudo aguantar la curiosidad, y bajo la mirada para ver la gran erección que estaba frente a ella. Era grande y gruesa, con una vena que sobresalía y se extendía desde la base hasta llegar al glande.

Hinata se relamió loa labios, y sin pudor alguno agarro el miembro erecto y caliente de Itachi y lo condujo hasta su entrada. Húmedo, caliente, duro, grueso, era en definitiva el paraíso.

Miro a su marido en busca de aprobación, ya que no se lo había enterrado aun,

El azabache se inclino y beso los carnosos labios de su esposa, y de un solo empuje, se entero en ella hasta la base.

Era estrecha. Muy estrecha, y esa humedad caliente solo lo llevaba un paso más cerca de la locura.

Como era de esperar, Hinata grito de place, pero el sonido se perdió en esa boca que más cerca le robaba el oxigeno. Sintió como su cuerpo se expandía para acomodar el volumen del miembro de Itachi, por fin estaba completa. Por fin después de tres semanas en el desierto de placeres, ahora estaba en el oasis del éxtasis. Hinata ronroneo contra los labios de Itachi, ese sonido ponía a su marido a mil.

Itachi comenzó a retirarse e inicio un vaivén nada delicado contra la entrada de su nada tímida esposa. Hinata enredo las piernas en las caderas de Itachi, se sujeto a sus hombros de el, y se preparo para lo que vendría.

Hinata daba pequeños gritos de placer cada vez que Itachi se hundía en ella, y sentía como poco a poco iba alcanzando el cielo, se le nublo la mente y solo era consiente del macho que tenia entre las piernas, no le importaba donde estaba o si alguien podía escucharla, lo único importante en ese momento eran ellos y lo que estaban haciendo.

Itachi también estaba envuelto en la nube de éxtasis, tanto que hasta el olor de su unión lo estaba enloqueciendo, pero estaba decidido a darle a Hinata lo que deseaba, si quería pasión eso era lo que le iba a tener. Sin salir de su interior la alzo por las nalgas, ante la acción Hinata se sujeto de su cuello, Itachi dio unos paso atrás y hacia el lado y se sentó en el retrete con Hinata encima, su pene no había salido de su interior por lo que Hinata seguía gimiendo de placer, es cuento se sentó, Hinata fijo su turbia mirada en el, esperando mas. Itachi leyó en su mirada, y con una pequeña sonrisa le dijo.

-acabamos de comenzar.

Su voz estaba llena de lujuria y su mirada cargada de un brillo que solo lo daba la pasión.

Hinata puso los pies en el suelo y se dispuso a cabalgar a su esposo. Itachi aprovecho el sube y baja de su esposa y dejo libre esos enormes pechos. Los pezones estaban erectos y sonrosados, balanceándose descaradamente frente a él, invitándolo, y él como todo un caballero no iba a dejar pasar la invitación. Mientras Hinata lo cabalgaba con total abandono, Itachi tomo entre sus dientes uno de esos capullos rosa. Lo mordisqueo un poco y los succiono con fuerza. Escucho un pequeño grito de placer y sintió como las calidad paredes de su esposa lo apretaba un poco más.

Desesperada por liberarse, Hinata acelero un poco su cabalgata, deseando, persiguiendo, buscando la liberación que le daría el orgasmo que se avecinaba. Pero Itachi tenía algo más en mente. Libero su pecho de su boca y sujeto con fuerza a Hinata de las caderas para que se detuviera. Hinata lo miro y suplico;

-por favor… no aguanto mas…

-claro que aguantas mas – fue la respuesta de Itachi. Puso a Hinata de pie frente al, momento que aprovecho para hundir la cara una vez más en su sexo. Hinata estaba en un infierno tan intenso de placer que creyó que se volvería loca si no acababa pronto, no creía que su cuerpo resistiera mucho sin partirse en pedazos.

Sujeto a Itachi por el pelo para que se quedara donde estaba, su lengua había encontrado su clítoris lo estaba lamiendo con una delicadeza tortuosa, pero no iba a terminar hay. Itachi levanto la cabeza y frente a la mirada nublada de Hinata se lamió los labios que estaban húmedos de sus fluidos.

Itachi la hizo arrodillarse de espaldas a el, con las manos y la rodillas apoyadas en el piso, su trasero quedo ofrecido a Itachi como una ofrenda pagana a un dios de la lujuria. Hinata quería tener a Itachi de nuevo dentro de ella y aunque solo habían pasado unos segundos, su necesidad de liberación la empujaba a buscarlo, a necesitarlo, e Itachi no la defraudaría.

Hinata giro la cabeza y lo vio liberarse del resto de la ropa, hasta quedarse desnudo, no pudo evitar ver el increíble miembro de su esposo, era tan potente su erección que el deseo tomo más fuerza en su vientre obligándola a suplicar que volviera dentro de ella. Itachi se arrodillo detrás y la penetro lentamente haciendo que el gemido fuera lento y prolongado.

En esa posición Itachi dominaba, con una mano tomo uno de los pezones, y le dio pequeños pellizcos que enviaron descarga directa de placer al centro húmedo de joselyn, mientras con la otra mano, jugaba con el clítoris de ella. Tenía decidido torturarla con el placer que tanto había esperado. Pero ni el mismo podía aguantar mas la liberación, por lo que acelero el ritmo de sus envistes y se deleito cuando Hinata comenzó a moverse a su ritmo, en busca de un placer mayor.

Sin perder el ritmo, Itachi entro en Hinata tan profundo como era posible, la escuchaba gritar su nombre, la sentía retorcerse, suplicar, gemir, pedir más, y eso le estaba llevando más allá del precipicio. Su tímida esposa para el mundo, toda una fiera para el.

Hinata no sabia si estaba en el cielo o en el infierno, solo sabia que iba a perder la razón si no se corría pronto, en un impulso desesperado enderezo la espaldo se pego al pecho de Itachi buscando la fuerza y el calor que le trasmitía.

Sumida en el placer, y con el miembro de su marido agitándose dentro de ella, sin detenerse, clavándose en ese lugar tan deseado, suplico por lo que quería;

Ahhh aaaa ya, por Kami, por ….favor…aaahhh ….me cor…ro -grito mientras, la ola de un potente orgasmo la sacudia, de tal manera que la llevo a tumbarse en el suelo con las manos apoyadas en el piso, en la posición anterior, su cuerpo se agito completo, sentia cada terminación nerviosa vibrar.

Aun dentro de su Hinata, Itachi sintió cada uno de esos deliciosos espasmos que azotaban a su esposa pareciendo no tener fin. Su miembro era prisionero de esas paredes de seda que le aprontaban con delicia. Bastaron dos empujes mas dentro de esa estreches absoluta para que Itachi sintiera como sus bolas eran exprimidas por un orgasmo que le movió todo el cuerpo. El fuerte gruñido que salió de su garganta, bien podía rivalizar con el de cualquier animal salvaje.

Hinata trataba de recuperar su aliento, parecía que el aire era escaso y viciado en ese baño. Mientras los últimos temblores recorrieran su cuerpo, dejando un color rosa y toda la piel súper sensible, fue tomando conciencia de donde estaba.

Estaba a gatas en el piso del baño de su suegra, con su marido detrás de ella, gloriosamente desnudo, y ella con el vestido enredado en su cintura.

Un rubor de pura vergüenza se extendió por su rostro.

-Itachi…creo que …nos dejamos llevar – Hinata intento soparse de su esposo, pero este la sujeto por las caderas. Con una ligera sorpresa, Hinata se dio cuenta de que Itachi seguía erecto dentro de ella.

-Itach…ah….- Hinata no pudo continuar, ya que Itachi la había envestido, robándole el aliento por la sorpresa.

-esto es lo querías Hinata? –pregunto mientras la sujetaba de las caderas.

-yo…etto...-no savia que responder, y menos aun cuando sintió como una palpitación profunda en su vientre se agitaba de nuevo. Itachi volvió a envestirla, y esta vez el empuje llego acompañado de una nalgada.-Ahh

-respóndeme...-le exigió el pelinegro mientras no dejaba de envestir a su esposa. Iba a ser rápido y salvaje, era su forma de venganza por excitarlo en la mesa – respóndeme Hinata..

Con la respiración errática, su corazón había tomado un ritmo desenfrenado, ya se había olvidado de sus anteriores dudas o culpas. Se entrego al placer una vez más. No eran masoquista, pero de vez en cuando, unas nalgadas no caían mal, o eso pensaban ellos.

-dime…-pidió Itachi mientras otra nalgada sonaba en la habitación, y junto con ella el grito extasiado de placer de la ojiperla.- es…- una nalgada-esto…-otra nalgada-lo que …-otra nalgada- querías?-una mas nalgada

Con ese último golpe el cuerpo de Hinata tuvo suficiente estimulo, y se lanzo a su segundo orgasmo en menos de treinta minutos. No sin antes darle la respuesta a su marido.

-Siiiiiiiiii

/

Mientras del otro lado de la puerta, una Mikoto un tanto preocupada por la tardanza de su nuera se dirigía al baño, caundo escucho el grito de definitivo placer de la ojiperla.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiii

La pelinegra en lugar de escandalizarse, sonrió cómplice y se dio la vuelta para volver junto a su marido. Algunas personas considerarían eso como una falta de respeto, pero no Mikoto Uchiha, quien en su días de noviazgo con Fugaku hacerlo en un baño ajeno era cosa de todos los días.

-solo espero que lo dejen ordenado –siguió su camino a dar por terminada la cena familiar.

Taran! Que les parece?

Gracias por leer hasta esta parte. Espero sinceramente que sea de su agrado. Nos leeremos más adelante.

Besos y abrazos desde RD!


End file.
